supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Aarin
: "You see him as a heartless monster, but Michael gave me a chance when no other angel wanted anything to do with me''.''" : ―Aarin about Michael. : : Aarin was a seraph who sided with Michael in his war on earth. : History : Aarin was an angel who guarded heaven's prison alongside Thaddeus. When Thaddeus tortured Gadreel and Abner, Aarin saw it as an abuse of his power and always try to step in to stop it, but Thaddeus always told him he was just following orders and Aarin believed it everytime. : Aarin left heaven days before the fall, and when he finally did return to heaven through the portal, but when he entered heaven no angel wanted anything to do with him due to him ditching heaven. : Aarin was found by Michael working as a bartender in New York, he offered him a chance to join him and he said yes. Aarin proved himself to Michael and he made him his second in command. Together, Michael and Aarin lead an army of angels from Apocalypse world to the main universe and they tried to take it over. When the war against Michael happened and Dean, Sam, and Castiel along with an army of thought to be dead angels started killing angels. Aarin was one of the last ones to die, as Shamsiel killed him just before they went after Michael. : Personality : Aarin was a kind and caring seraph, until Michael came to him and gave him an offer he couldn't refuse. At that point, Aarin became a complete dick, he would kill innocent people, he would kill anyone who opposed Michael. He's also incredibly sarcastic and can be really rude depending on who you are. He seems to love his fellow angels as they're his brothers and sisters and would die for his brothers and sisters. : Powers and Abilities : Aarin is a very powerful Seraph, here's a list of his powers. :* Immortality - As an angel, Aarin has lived for billions of years. :* Angelic Possession - As an angel, Aarin needs a vessel to walk the earth. He must also bear the vessels consent to do this. :* Super Stamina - Aarin never tires or gets fatigued. He does not require food, sleep, or oxygen. :* Enhanced Super Strength - Aarin broke humans arm with one hand, he broke a brick wall in order to get into a warded room, and he punched a hole through a demon vessel's chest. :* Biokinesis - He made someone mute with a hand gesture, he removed a guys lungs, and made a demon blind before killing him with an angel blade. :* Telepathy - He can hear angel radio. :* Empathy - He can read a humans emotions. :* Dream Walking - Aarin entered Sam's dream to tell him why he's doing what he's doing. :* Pyrokinesis - Aarin lit an angel on fire after disobeying Michael. :* Healing - He healed an angel blade wound immediately after Castiel inflicted it on him. :* Resurrection - He brought a human back to life so that he could continue torturing him. :* Invisibility - He became invisible in order to spy on the Winchesters, Castiel, and the other hunters and angels. :* Smiting - He smited hundreds of demons during the war against Michael. :* Regeneration - Any and all wounds will heal almost immediately. :* Reality Warping - He created a fake him that Diari stabbed. :* Power Negation - He took away Diari's powers temporarily. While she only lost her powers for a few hours, Aarin still took them away for a bit. :* Photokinesis - He used a holy white light to blast away a group of demons. :* Astral Projection - He displayed his wings during his fight with Shamsiel. :* Teleportation - Despite Metatron's spell, Aarin was still able to teleport. Weaknesses * Angel Blades - He was killed with an angel blade * Angel Warding - He can't get past it. Trivia * The name Aarin, more often spelled Aaron, means "Mountain of Strength"